


The Miserable Road Trip

by Bahorizzle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahorizzle/pseuds/Bahorizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras plans a road trip for the Les Amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

4:00  
Enjolras’ alarm rings; Combeferre instantly regrets letting Enjolras plan their trip.

4:03  
Combeferre looks up from the couch he slept on. His friends slept over last night and none seem to be affected by the incessant ringing.

4:07  
Enjolras makes himself a cup of coffee.

4:13   
He then attempts to wake up Bahorel.

4:14  
Bahorel threatens Enjolras and goes back to sleep.

4:16  
Enjolras and Combeferre manage to wake up Courfeyrac

4:20  
Courfeyrac reluctantly lifts himself off the floor. Jehan shifts at the loss of warmth beside him.

4:21  
Enjolras finishes his second cup of coffee.

4:24  
Combeferre makes a cup for himself as Enjolras makes a third.

4:26  
Courfeyrac takes the coffee out of Enjolras’ hand before he could drink it and takes a big swig. Enjolras scowls at him.

4:27  
Courfeyrac spits out the hot liquid and coughs.

4:28  
Combeferre turns the cold water handle on the sink. Courfeyrac sticks his tongue under the water.

4:29  
Enjolras shakes his head, sighs and walks out the door.

4:30  
Combeferre offers to help clean up the mess.

4:31  
Courfeyrac decides that if coffee can’t kill him, nothing can. Combeferre rolls his eyes.

4:41  
Combeferre and Courfeyrac go downstairs to meet Enjolras at his car.

4:44  
Courfeyrac falls asleep.

4:56  
Enjolras’ pulls into the rental car center.

4:57  
Enjolras and Combeferre blast the radio to wake up Courfeyrac. No response.

5:01  
The shop opens; Enjolras steps out of the car to sign for the vans they rented.

5:03  
Courfeyrac is still asleep.

5:05  
Combeferre undoes his seat belt and starts shaking Courfeyrac by the shoulders. Nothing.

5:06  
Combeferre is beginning to believe he might be dead.

5:17  
Enjolras comes back and sits in the drivers seat. He rolls down the window Courfeyrac’s head is resting on.

5:18  
Courfeyrac pulls away startled, and rubs his eyes.

5:20  
Combeferre and Courfeyrac get out of his car and watch Enjolras drive away.

5:23  
The two boys are each handed a key to a ridiculously gaudy mini van.

5:24  
Courfeyrac regrets letting Enjolras plan this trip.

5:40  
Combeferre and Courfeyrac arrive back at the apartment complex. They park near their friend who have gathered at the entrance of the building.

5:43  
Enjolras gives each member of the Amis their seating arrangement.

5:44  
Eponine and Grantaire switch.

5:45  
Cosette and Marius switch with Joly, Musichetta and Bossuet.

5:47  
Enjolras explains that they have to leave exactly a six. His friends glare at him as he speaks.

5:50  
Bahorel takes the key from Courfeyrac and tells Feuill to ride shot gun.

5:55  
Enjolras complains that changing seats is not allowed. No one listens.

6:00  
They finish packing the vans and get into their designated ride.


	2. Combeferre's Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre drives. Enjolras broods. Grantaire Swoons. Marius and Cosette fall asleep. Eponine gives Combeferre pet names.

6:02  
Combeferre adjusts his mirror; Grantaire is sitting behind across from Eponine, in the back row, Cosette is practically sitting on top of Marius, Enjolras is in the front seat, clearly unamused.

6:05  
They pull out of the driveway.

6:20  
The two vans enter the freeway. Combeferre drives just over the speed, at about five miles.

6:32  
Bahorel passes them, driving at least fifteen over.

6:33  
Enjolras calls Feuilly and asks to be put on speaker phone so he can scold Bahorel.

6:34  
Bahorel laughs and Feuilly hangs up. Enjolras is furious.

6:36  
Combeferre and Cosette manage to keep Enjolras from hurting someone.

6:57  
They pass the other van, which has been pulled over by a cop; Enjolras smirks.

6:58  
Grantaire practically swoons.

7:10  
Eponine suggests they play ‘Have you ever?’

7:11  
Enjolras opts out of the game.

7:13  
Grantaire losses the game first and Combeferre now knows way more about Grantaire than he ever wanted to.

7:15  
Eponine loses next.

7:21  
Combeferre, Cosette and Marius are at a stalemate.

7:22  
Grantaire is tired of their irrelevant questions and forces them to stop playing, with support from Eponine and Enjolras.

7:26  
Marius yawns.

7:28  
Marius yawns again. Enjolras begins feeling irritated.

7:31  
Marius opens his mouth to speak and is instantly silenced by Enjolras.

7:32  
Grantaire laughs and starts drawing in his sketchbook.

7:44  
Cosette spots a cow.

7:45  
And another.

7:48  
They are completely surrounded by cows on both sides of the road.

7:50  
Grantaire demands that they pull over; Enjolras begins to argue with him.

7:53  
Grantaire wins and Combeferre pulls over.

7:54  
Everyone except Enjolras steps out of the car.

7:56  
Grantaire begins sketching a cow just to smite Enjolras, who frowns at the half drawn cow head.

8:20  
Feuilly, now driving, passes them on the side of the road. Combeferre decides it’s time to go.

8:22  
Grantaire and Eponine are upset by this and start talking about other farm animals.

8:44  
Marius and Cosette fall asleep.

9:10  
Combeferre starts singing ‘Kiss with a Fist’ and Enjolras begins to wonder how much time he and Eponine spend together.

9:15  
Combeferre and Eponine start referring to each with pet names and now Enjolras really wants to know,

9:17  
Grantaire calls Enjolras “Pooky”.

9:18  
Enjolras’ shouting wakes up Cosette and Marius.

9:20  
Enjolras invokes the ‘Silent Game’ with consequences of being left behind.

9:23  
Grantaire starts clicking his pen cap in steady pulses.

9:24  
Eponine slaps a rhythm on her thighs.

9:25  
Cosette taps a melody on the back of her phone.

9:26  
Marius begins tapping on the window, starting a duet with Cosette.

9:27  
Combeferre smiles at he sees the agitation on Enjolras’ face.

9:34  
They finally arrive at their destination and Enjolras lets out an extremely loud sigh of relief. He is the first one to get out of the van.


	3. Bahorel's Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bahorel get pulled over. Feuilly wants a cat. Jehan write on Courf. Courf sulks. Musichetta sings. Bossuet laughs. Joly panics.

6:04  
Bahorel pulls out after Combeferre; he does not like the idea of following Combeferre and expresses it loudly.

6:25  
Bahorel complains that Combeferre is going too slow; Feuilly laughs. Courfeyrac pokes Jehan’s arm; he smiles.

6:30  
Bahorel switches lanes and speeds up. Joly explains the dangers of driving too fast; Musichetta pats his knee in comfort.

6:32  
They pass Combeferre’s van. Courfeyrac smiles smugly at them. 

6:33  
Feuilly’s phone starts ringing; he answers it. Enjolras starts shouting through the speaker.

6:34  
Bahorel laughs and tells Feuilly to hangup; he does so.

6:35  
Jehan tries to tell Bahorel that making Enjolras mad wasn’t a good idea. 

6:36  
Bahorel retorts by saying that having Enjolras plan this trip was a bad idea. Courfeyrac snorts.

6:37  
Bossuet spots a cop.

6:39  
The cop is behind their van, lights and siren are on.

6:43  
A male cop walks up to the driver’s side and asks for his license and registration.

6:44  
Bahorel realizes he forgot his license and attempts to sweet talk his way out of it; he fails and resorts to not-so-empty threats.

6:50  
He is now pulled out of the van and is being searched by the cop.

6:52  
Jehan and Joly manage to convince the cop that Bahorel had a severe mental disorder and he may have forgotten his pills. The cops demands that someone else drives.

6:53  
Feuilly takes the wheel and Bahorel thanks them for getting him out of a ticket, but is irritated by the fact that he could pass off as mentally unstable.

6:57  
Combeferre’s van passes them. Courfeyrac waves at them; no one notices.

6:59  
Bahorel angrily vents to Feuilly who answers with either a shrug or a laugh. Courfeyrac sulks at not being noticed.

7:00  
Jehan takes Courfeyrac’s hand, lifts up his sleeve and begins writing poetry on his arm.

7:05  
Musichetta starts singing ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’. Everyone in the car chimes in.

7:12  
Bossuet’s sleeve is caught in the arm rest compartment; he tugs on it.

7:13  
The sleeve rips up to his elbow; he and Musichetta laugh about it.

7:14  
Musichetta pulls out a needle and thread from her bag to sew up Bossuet’s sleeve. Joly panics and proclaims the dangers of dirty needles.

7:15  
Bahorel yells at Joly. The two begin to argue about AIDs.

7:20  
Somehow, their conversation turned to the topic of cats. Courfeyrac explains that he and Jehan are going to adopt one next weekend. 

7:22  
Feuilly asks Bahorel if they can get a cat; he says no.

7:34  
Courfeyrac tells Jehan about his epic morning with Combeferre and what they now call “The Coffee Incident”. Joly demands that he should check his mouth for burns.

7:35  
Courfeyrac turns him down and Joly begins describing 3rd degree burns.

7:37  
Musichetta kisses him to shut him up before Bahorel has the chance to get up and choke him.

7:44  
Jehan starts reciting poetry which makes Bossuet fall asleep.

7:50  
Courfeyrac complains that it’s hot; Feuilly rolls down the window.

7:51  
Courfeyrac complains that it’s too windy.

7:52  
Feuilly rolls up the window.

7:53  
Courfeyrac complains that it’s hot again.

7:54  
Bahorel throws a granola bar at his face; it breaks in half on impact.

7:55  
Jehan kisses Courfeyrac’s cheek which made Feuilly roll his eyes.

8:01  
They realize that they are surrounded by cows. Joly begins talking about e coli in food and Bossuet wakes up at the word “hamburger”. 

8:02  
Feuilly says they’re not stopping until they’ve reached their destination.

8:20  
They pass the other van on the side of the road. Enjolras is brooding inside while the others are cheerfully talking outside. Combeferre looks at them and Courfeyrac waves; he does not respond.

8:21  
Courfeyrac laughs it off, but is secretly upset.

8:22  
Jehan notices and holds his hand; Courfeyrac smiles a big toothy smile.

8:31  
Bahorel thinks they should kill a cow and have a barbecue.

8:32  
Joly almost faints.

8:33  
Musichetta scolds Bahorel.

8:44  
Feuilly points out the tallest building in the upcoming city; everyone turns their attention to it.

8:46  
Jehan calls for a vote on what they should eat.

8:47  
Bahorel and Bossuet want to eat steak.

8:48  
Courfeyrac wants to eat at a buffet.

8:49  
Joly tries to convince them that it is way too early to eat that kind of food; this starts a fight.

8:53  
Musichetta suggests they get croissants and simply wait to eat with everyone else.

8:54  
The only person who doesn’t agree is Bahorel, but he doesn’t say anything.

9:11  
Feuilly parks in a parking lot next to the plaza that they’re going to hold a rally at. 

9:13  
Jehan finds the nearest bakery.

9:15  
The girl at the cash register flirts with Feuilly.

9:16  
Bahorel gets upset by this for some reason and weaves his fingers into Feuilly’s, smiling at the girl.

9:17  
Feuilly laughs because neither of them are in a relationship.

9:30  
They sit on the fountain in the center of the plaza, eating, while they wait for the others.

9:34  
The other van arrives and they wave simultaneously at Enjolras, who is obviously angry.

**Author's Note:**

> The two vans in the up coming chapters are simultaneous.   
> Time starts from the morning not the afternoon.


End file.
